Conventionally, a Light Emitter Diode (LED) display panel is mainly packaged by glass packaging material (for example, ultraviolet (UV) glue). During the packaging, a cover glass and a substrate glass are adsorbed and aligned, and then the UV glue between the substrate glass and the cover glass is irradiated by UV light, so as to package the cover glass and the substrate glass together by the UV glue.
There are mainly two kinds of absorption methods including vacuum absorption and electrostatic absorption in the prior art. If the glass is adsorbed by the vacuum absorption method, the adsorbed glass may easily fall in condition that a chamber for the operation is in a high vacuum. Therefore the vacuum absorption method is inapplicable for the packaging in the high vacuum condition. Furthermore, upon releasing the adsorbed glass substrate, the glass substrate may be vibrated due to switching on/off a pressure-vent hole, and thus the glass substrate may be offset, which adversely affects a precision of the alignment.
For the electrostatic absorption method, an appropriate electrostatic range has to be determined based on the type of one substrate. If the static electricity is excessive, it may cause problems such as breakdown of the LED device; and if the static electricity is insufficient, the substrate may easily fall, the precision of the alignment may be adversely affected, and the process is complicated. Furthermore, since one component to be packaged is needed to be irradiated by the UV light from the bottom of the component, thus it is difficult to configure one static absorption device with vacuum absorption function. As a result, the absorption strength is low and the substrate may fall.